howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Submaripper (comics)
|Source = Franchise}} The Submaripper, also known as the Ripwrecker in Rise of Berk, is a Tidal Class dragon introduced in the Riders of Berk comic book, Volume 2: Dangers of the Deep. However, it was first seen in the credits of ''How to Train Your Dragon''. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Submaripper eggs are oval and white. They appear to have a substance that looks like water and bubbles that swirls around its exterior. Hatchling to Adult As a hatchling this dragon looks very much like a smaller, chubbier version of its adult counterpart. Its tail, however, ends with a flat circular flap similar to a tadpole's tail, but sideways. This likely helps the baby submaripper propel itself in the water but it disappears once the Submaripper is fully grown. As an adult, the dragon is massive in size, much bigger than a Viking boat. It's head is similar to a Gronckle's head with tiny ears on the top and two big fangs on its lower jaw, or looks from the front side may give an impression of a mix of Thunderdrum and Scauldron. Unlike the Gronckle, the Submaripper has a large sharp horn in its snout, similar to a rhino. Its spikes are flattened and rounded like a Zippleback's. This dragon's wings are relatively small in size compared to its body, while its tail is extremely large (about twice its body length) and prehensile. It uses its tail to grab objects like an octopus would do with its tentacles. The dragon has two big strong legs which end in big sharp claws. Titan Wing Titan winged Submarippers have a grey body that looks as if coated in metallic armor. There are white stripes running down the width of their backs, along with some white spots. They have turquoise wings, with blue edges and a light blue tongue. Titan Submarippers have developed small and modified spines that resemble seaweed on their wing and back (according to Rise of Berk). Abilities Acid The Submaripper can produce acid, which it shoots at its opponents. This acid can be extremely devastating. Prehensile Tail This dragon has a long tail that makes up close to half of its length. It is very strong, muscular and flexible, like a useful limb. Submarippers use their tails to whip opponents and grab items. It can wrap its tail around heavy and large objects like a Viking ship and drag them underwater and hold thrashing Vikings. Creating Whirlpools The Submaripper is able to create whirlpools that suck large Viking ships deep down into the ocean. It is useful in destroying large ships that are attacking it. Size This dragon is huge, one of the biggest of the sea dragons in the Tidal Class. Due to its size, it is extremely large and powerful. It is strong enough to hold thrashing prey with its tail and its weight helps it sink Viking boats that attack it. Even though the Submaripper that has appeared in Dangers of the Deep is huge, the ones that were shown in The Serpent's Heir are smaller than Thunderdrums, and are about the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare (Franchise). Appearances Comics A Submaripper lived in the Veil of Mists and attacked Stoick's ship during the events of ''Dangers of the Deep'', when they went there looking for fish. Vikings traditionally confused this dragon with other sea monsters. This same Submaripper reappeared during the events of Underworld, where it was revealed to be the cause of the hatred between Fiske and Stoick. It was later led into the cave by Astrid and became trapped when it crashed into the roof, with its final fate being unknown. A brief scene of the Submaripper will be seen in the upcoming comic The Serpent's Heir. It is seen offering fish to Toothless, the new Alpha Dragon, along with a Scauldron and a Thunderdrum. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Originally named as the Submaripper, but renamed as Ripwrecker, this dragon's Titan Wing form as well as the exotic and defender individual were made available in the game. Trivia *The Submaripper is the first dragon to have been shown with blood flowing from its wounds when it is injured. *It is the first dragon to make its first appearance in a comic, with the second being the Purple Death. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Tidal Class. **However, the Submaripper was first seen in the credits of the first film. *While the comics show the Submaripper is bigger than a Viking boat, it is much smaller in Rise of Berk. *Two dragons seen in the credits of How to Train Your Dragon appear to be Submarippers. The Submaripper is also seen on one of Fishlegs' Dragon Cards and on Hiccup's Map in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *It seems like it is based off of an octopus, a blue whale, and the Leviathan. *Its tail is much longer in the comics than displayed in Rise of Berk. *The relationship between Fiske and the Submaripper in "Underworld" is a reference to the rivalry between Captain Ahab and Moby Dick in the novel "Moby Dick". Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Video Game Dragons